<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Please stay with me." by Lavender_and_Vanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585980">"Please stay with me."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla'>Lavender_and_Vanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Monday Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Early Relationship, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mystrade Monday, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg realize a line has been crossed and they can never go back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Monday Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Please stay with me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">This would be the night they knew that it was more than just sex, more than just a casual romp when the mood struck them, more than friends with benefits.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dinner was exquisite, of course. The food was always amazing at The Ledbury and this time they’d splurged, ordering the full eight course tasting menu. If asked neither would admit to remembering it was their three month anniversary, but champagne flowed in abundance nonetheless.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The flirting was blatant and the conversation lighthearted. They had eyes for no one else in the room. The waitstaff was amused and enchanted. The long married couple at then next table smiled knowingly and lingered over their coffee, discreetly holding hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They could barely keep their hands to themselves in the back of the car as they were driven to Mycroft’s flat. Once inside, time slowed and the fever banked. Mycroft put on coffee and music. They danced leisurely, listening to Mel Tormé, Frank Sinatra and Andy Williams, and kissing until they were dizzy and dazed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Between the coffee and dancing, they were sober when they finally went to bed. Unhurriedly, each undressed the other, exchanging more sweet, tender kisses. Hands gently teased and touched. Their cocks bumped against each other, and each time shock waves of want raced through them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They made love that night. It was not sex. It was worshipful, passionate love. Each so focused on the other that when they came, it was astounding. The orgasm was like being tossed in a storm-whipped ocean. Wave, after crashing wave, buffeting and battering their senses. Just when drowning was imminent, they found themselves gasping and drenched on the bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft’s pale, freckled skin was decorated with love bites. His blue eyes were nearly black, his pupils were so large. His carefully styled hair had been fluffed by Greg’s grasping fingers, as Mycroft used his clever tongue on Greg’s weeping prick. Shivering, he curled up against Greg, who took him in his arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg’s hair stuck out in damp spikes and his lips were swollen and sensitive from all the kissing. Long, red scratches trailed down his arms and across his back. Souvenirs from Mycroft as Greg encouraged him to go deeper, faster, harder. Greg felt so light and buoyant, he thought he’d float away, so he held on tight to Mycroft.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please stay with me.” Mycroft murmured. His lips pressed against Greg’s neck. Mycroft’s hand moved to rest over Greg’s pounding heart. “Hold me close and never leave.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg gathered Mycroft closer. “I think… I feel…” His mind reeled. “This feels like…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft lifted his head to gaze at Greg. Tears had gathered at the corners of Mycroft’s eyes and threatened to leak down his face. “Falling in love."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg cupped Mycroft’s cheek, his thumb traced the cheek bone under the soft skin. He felt a tear slip down his own cheek. “Falling in love,” he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>